


The Flower In Bloom

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hanahaki Disease [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I probably cried a lot writing this, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not for the faint of heart, Pining, SuperCorp, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, a lot of pining, and crying, love sick, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: It all started when Kara saw Jack and Lena kissing. She felt something crawl up her throat and she started to feel sick.orThe supercorp hanahaki au no one asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer
Series: Hanahaki Disease [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486
Comments: 49
Kudos: 166





	1. Act I: Scene I: Bloom In Me

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said love can't kill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Kara Danvers knew from the moment they met that she was in love with Lena Luthor. She knew that Lena Luthor managed to wiggle her way into Kara's heart. A heart she swore would not be given away after being broken by someone else. Kara was so in love with Lena, she shared her secret.

It all started when Jack and Lena got back together. Kara saw them kissing and felt the sudden urge to throw up. Running to the bathroom and into the stall, she hunched over and started to vomit. Petals speckled with Kara's blood. Rather curious, she thinks, but it also alarms her. Why the hell was she suddenly throwing up petals? Flushing the toilet, she goes and washes her hands. Someone enters the restroom.  _ Lena _ . 

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asked, "I saw you run in here."

"I'm fine." Kara lied. Jack isn't anywhere in sight, thankfully, and obviously, and Kara doesn't feel sick again. 

"You don't look fine." Lena said worriedly, she placed a hand on Kara's cheek, "And you're burning up." 

"I'm okay, Lena, I promise." Kara smiled. She was lying obviously. 

"Well in that case, would you care to join Jack and I for dinner?" Lena offered.  _ Jack and I, Jack and I, Jack and I, Jack and I. _ The words swirled around in Kara's mind like a pool of sadness and pain.

Kara felt sick again, suddenly she had the urge to run, the urge to run away and cry. Unaware of what was going on outside of her own mind, her eyes were blurred with tears but bits of it saw Lena's mouth moving, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Kara? Kara!" Lena shouted. Kara was hyperventilating, and dry heaving. Crying inconsolably. "Kara, darling, what's the matter, can you breathe with me?"

Kara shook her head, tears running down, and Lena thought she might start crying because of how heartbreaking it is to witness her best friend having an emotional breakdown. "I-I can't!"  Kara choked out.

"Breathe with me Kara, take deep breaths. In and out, can you do that for me sweetheart?" Lena asked. Lena began to guide Kara in her breathing, "In and out, just like me, honey, okay? If you need to, breathe along to my heart beat" 

Kara nodded, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Her ears listened to Lena's heartbeat. Her crying started to slow down and her breathing pace started to regulate itself. "L-Lena?"

Lena looked at her intensely, tears glistened in her eyes, "Kara, what happened?"

"I don't know." Kara choked out, "I'm scared, Lena."

"Darling, there's no reason to be afraid, but I am a bit worried. Have you ever had a panic like this before?" Lena asked, concerned. 

Kara shook her head, "Nothing like this. I can't explain what happened. But I'm afraid I can't join you and Jack for dinner." she said.

"Oh, I understand." Lena said softly, "You go home and rest up, okay?"

Kara nodded and left the bathroom before flying off. Once she got to her apartment, she crawled into bed, feeling worse than usual. She curled up and found herself crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on her door. She threw on her robe and used her x-ray vision to see who was coming to see her at 8:30 in the morning. There stood, Jack and Lena. Kara opened the door to see the happy couple, but before she could greet them, she had the urge to throw up again. She ran to the bathroom and found herself throwing up and coughing up flowers again into the toilet.  **_plumerias, Lena's favorite_ ** . There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kara, are you okay?" Said a concerned voice. It was Lena.

Kara started to throw up again, shakily, she looked at the flowers spewed up in the toilet. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself with a shaky voice. She cleared her throat. "L-Lena?"

"I'm sorry we barged in your apartment darling, I just got worried. Are you alright in there?" She asked. 

"I-I'm fine," Kara lied. "Just not feeling so well."

"Oh, are you sick?" Lena asked, her tone shifted, mainly because Jack doesn't know their secret. "Kara?"

"I'm okay Lena, really." She lied, "Nows just not a good time to hang out. Is that okay?"

"Sure, of course." Lena sounded a bit disappointed. She missed Kara _. A lot.  _ Kara heard Lena whisper something into Jack's ear and heard the two of them exit her apartment. Shaking, she grabs her phone from her robe and calls up Alex. The only person she trusts enough.

"Hello, Kara?" Alex said once she answered the phone.

Kara tried to contain herself, but she just couldn't. "Al-Alex?" she said as quietly as a mouse while crying.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex asked, now concerned.

"Something-Something's happening to me. I don't-I don't know what it is." Kara said. "Alex, I'm scared."

"I'm on my way." Was all Alex said before the line clicked off. A few moments later, Kara's door opened and Alex came in. "Kara?"

"In here!" Kara called weakly. Alex rushed to the bathroom and opened the door to find Kara curled up in the fetal position. "Hi." 

Alex got down to her knees. "Kara, what's the matter?" She peered next to her sister and noticed the flowers and petals in the toilet, "Oh my gosh.."

"What?" Kara asked. Alex was quiet. "Alex, what is it?"

"Those..in the toilet.." Alex said softly, "You're coughing up flowers?" 

Kara nodded weakly, "Yeah, it..it started yesterday."

"Yesterday!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Alex asked. 

"I-I didn't think anything of it!" Kara replied. 

"Kara, coughing up flowers isn't normal!" Alex retorted. 

"I know..just please, can you and your science obsessed brain help me figure this out?" Kara asked.

Alex nodded, "I'll figure something out. When does it happen?"

"When I'm around Lena.." Kara said softly. "Or Lena and Jack." 

"What?" Alex asked. 

"When I'm around Lena, or Lena and Jack." Kara replied. 

"For now, I need you to stay away from them." Alex said.

"What? but Alex, Lena's my best friend!" Kara argued.

"And as your sister, I'm telling you that you need to stay away from her for the time being. Just until I can figure out what's happening. Okay?" Alex said softly.

  
Kara nodded, tears spilling. "I don't like this, but, fine _." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	2. Act I: Scene II: Thorns Of The Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's worried about Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x The hanahaki aus I've previously written end up with me in tears, so here we go, this didn't but heed my warning.

Kara can't help but feel guilty ignoring Lena, but she has to listen to Alex's instructions, otherwise, she might end up puking her guts out completely. For the rest of the day, Kara ignores Lena's texts and phone calls. She even lies and says she's too sick to be around anyone. The lie doesn't seem to ease Lena's nerves and makes her want to be there for Kara even  _ more. _ Lena gets desperate enough to call Alex.

"Hello?" Alex says when she answers the phone.

"Hi, Alex." Lena says, "I'm really worried about Kara. Is she okay? She's been ignoring my calls and texts. Says she's too sick to see anyone?" 

Alex panics slightly, she isn't too great at lying. "Yeah, she's okay. She's just not feeling too well."

"Oh, well is it okay if I see her? I could help her feel better." Lena suggests. 

Alex feels bad for the woman. She knows deep down Lena cares a lot for Kara. "Um, not right now, I think it's best if you keep your distance."

"My distance? Alex with all due respect, you're aware who you're asking, aren't you?" Lena pushes. "I'm her best friend." 

Alex sighs, damn this woman is as stubborn as Kara, no wonder they get along so well, if Lena weren't with Jack, Alex would think that they're in love, "Yes, Lena, I am. Just give Kara some space, okay? I promise she's fine." Alex says,

There's a pause…"Okay, fine, I'll give her space, but the moment something bad is happening, I need you to tell me, okay? Promise you won't let me be kept in the dark about Kara's health." Lena begs. "Please."

"I will." Alex promises, "You trust me to take care of my own sister, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Alex can practically see the brunette roll her eyes. "I have to run, but thanks for letting me know she's okay."

"Anytime Lena,'" Alex replies, "Have a good day."

"I'll try, thanks, you too.." and the line clicks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	3. Act I: Scene III: Love Blooms A Fiery Passion

Lena's still being actively ignored by Kara and she's worried. Beyond worried. She has no idea what's going on, but all she wants to do is take the hurt Kara feels away from her. She knows she should be keeping her distance, but she just  _ can't _ . 

She tries to call Kara again, but reaches voicemail. ' _ You've reached the voicemail of Kara Danvers. Sorry I missed your call _ ' Sighing. Lena leaves a voicemail. " **_Hey Kara, I hope you're okay. I'm really worried about you, darling, and so is Jack. Alex asked me to keep my distance but I can't. Please let me know you're okay darling, okay? I love you. Bye._ ** " 

* * *

Alex is anxious, nothing makes sense and looking through every single medical book doesn't seem to explain this mysterious disease that has now affected her sister.

"This makes no sense, J'onn." Alex says, "Why is my sister coughing up flowers?"

"There is something.." J'onn said, then he gasped, "I got it. Stay here." he ran off real quick and came back with an old, dusted book. "I remember my father told me a story of a disease ages ago." he says. "It only affects the supernatural, mythical, magical and paranormal. The disease of unrequited love."

"A disease of unrequited love?" Alex asks, "What is it?"

J'onn opens the book and flips to a page with a young woman and cherry blossoms blooming out of her mouth. Flashes go through Alex's mind of Kara's incident a few days back and a chill goes down her spine.

"It's an ancient mythical lore of a disease known as _hanahaki disease._ " J'onn explains, "Years ago, over 300 years ago, a woman fell in love with another. The woman in question was to marry a man in her village and the woman in love, who went by the name of Elphania, was heartbroken that the love was unrequited. She was so in love, her love caused a flower to bloom in her lungs and she'd have painfully hard moments coughing up bloody petals and cherry blossoms." 

"So Kara has this mysterious disease?" Alex asks, her face turning white. "What happened next?"

"Unfortunately, the woman in question got married and Elphania died with a flower bursting out of her mouth.." J'onn sighs sadly 

Alex turned sickly pale, "So Kara's going to die? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Well, we don't know that. There is a way to reverse the disease." J'onn says, "The love must be returned."

"If love is returned, the disease just.." Alex pauses, " _ Goes away _ ?" 

"Yes," J'onn replies, "Other than that, there is no other cure I have heard of. It is believed that it was a curse, but nobody knows the true origin of the disease.

"Okay, thank you." Alex says. "Excuse me." she rushes off to call Kara.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Kara says, "I have some weird, mythical  _ unrequited love disease  _ that only affects the  _ supernatural, mythical, magical and paranormal _ ?" she asks anxiously. "All because I'm in love with Lena?" she asks again, "And the only way to reverse it is if she loves me back?" 

"Yes." Alex replies. "You do."

"What the fuck?" Kara curses, "I don't want this disease!" 

"I know Kara, and we'll try everything we can to help you. In the meantime-" Kara cuts Alex off,

"I know, in the meantime, keep distance from Lena." Kara sighs. 

"I'm sorry, Kara." Alex says, "I wish I could do more."

"Please try Alex," Kara begs, "Please, I don't want to die!" 

"Trust me, I don't want you to die either," Alex reminds her, "Have you ever considered telling Lena how you feel?"

"I can't." Kara replies, "She's in love with Jack. I'd never get in the way of that."

"Even if it's for your own good, Kara?" Alex asks.

"Alex, please." Kara says, "Just tell me you can find something."

"I don't know, Kar." Alex sighs, "I'll try okay, I promise my team and I won't give up until we have answers. Okay?"

"Okay." Kara sighs.

"Now, get some rest. I love you." Alex says.

"I love you too." Kara replies as she ends the call. 


	4. Act I: Scene IV: Burning Desire.

Kara can't stay away from Lena any longer and she won't either. Alex isn't too pleased.

"Kara, you need to listen to me. You could die if you hang out with her!" Alex yells.

"It would be worth it, Alex!" Kara yells back. She knows she could die if the flower inside her lungs blooms too much and inevitably kills her. 

"Would it?" Alex asks, "Would dying for Lena be worth it?"

" _I LOVE HER!"_ Kara yells as she starts to cry, "I love her Alex! I can't stay away from her! **_What would you do?_** _What would you do if you were asked to stay away from Kelly?_ " 

"Kara.." Alex says softly, "Kara please."

"No," Kara growls angrily, "I won't stay away from her. Don't you get it Alex? I love her!" 

This breaks Alex, "Kara, please." she begs, "I can't lose you." 

"I'm sorry, Alex." Kara says, "But I can't." without a second beat, she flies away. 

Alex lets out a frustrated sigh. She knows there isn't much that she can  _ really  _ do. Kara is an adult. An adult who makes her own choices and does things to her own accord. She can't force her sister to stay away from Lena. And Kara's right. If someone had ever told her to stay away from Kelly, Alex wouldn't have been able to go through with that idea either. 

Kara lands on Lena's balcony just before lunch time. Jack and Lena are cooking up a delicious meal that Kara can smell from the balcony. Jack doesn't know Kara's secret but Kara's too careless to tread carefully around him. Knowing her love for Lena is going to kill her. 

"Kara!" Lena startles once she sees the blonde on her balcony, "What brings you by?"

"I brought you some cookies." Kara says shyly, "Freshly baked." She hands Lena a container of cookies. 

"Thank you, Kara." Lena smiles as she opens it and catches a whiff of chocolate chip cookies. "Chocolate chip cookies, my favorite!" she beams. 

"Yeah," Kara laughs softly, the flower in her lungs expanding. "Your favorite."

"You're too sweet, darling, thank you, really." Lena smiles. 

Just then, Jack steps out, "Hey Love, lunch is almost ready." he says as he throws an arm around Lena and kisses her cheek, "Hey Kara, I didn't notice you. How did you get here through the back?"

"Supergirl dropped me off." Kara lies. 

"Ah," Jack says, "Alright." he smiles. "Well do you care to join us for lunch?"

Before Kara can respond, she lets out a pained groan and falls to the ground. Shivering in all places, the flower pounding against her stomach, she shakes her head as she coughs up blood.

"Oh my gosh, Kara." Lena rushes to her side, "Kara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kara lies. "I- I need to go." she says as she stands up. She hastily pushes past the couple and runs out of Lena's apartment. She ignores Lena's worried calls. As she runs out, her body feels weak and she passes out on the floor.

"Kara!" Lena cries as soon as she sees her best friend's body laying on the ground. She rushes over and calls Alex. "It's okay Kara. You'll be okay." 


	5. Act I: Scene V: Passion Burns.

Kara's eyes flutter open and she realizes she's in a room at the D.E.O. She looks to her left to see Lena sleeping with her chin propped up on a fist. Kara sighs, Lena looks heavenly. She looks so beautiful. Lena truly is ethereal, a divinity crafted by Rao.. She groans uncomfortably. Just then, the door opens. Alex walks in.

"Kara, you're finally awake." Alex says, sounding relieved, "How are you feeling?"

"I could be a lot better.." Kara replies, "What do you mean by 'finally awake', though? How long was I out?"

"6 days.." Alex responds.

"What?" Kara asks, "I've been out for _6 days_!"

"Yes." Alex replies, "Any longer and I was worried we'd have to put you on life support." 

"Oh.." Kara says. She looks back at Lena and sighs.

"Kara, she hasn't left your side since you passed out outside of her loft." Alex explains. "She was so worried."

"I don't mean to worry anyone." Kara sighs.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Alex says, "Your powers.."

"What about them?" Kara asks, nervous.

Alex sighs, "Kara, you've solar flared." 

"What?" Kara asks, "Does that mean I have no powers?"

Alex nods, "As of right now, yes. You're powerless." 

Kara groans, "Great. Just fucking wonderful!" she throws her arms up in the air dramatically and sighs. She watches as Lena's eyes flutter open.

"Oh, Kara!" Lena says, like the world has just been lifted off of her shoulder, "Thank goodness you're awake." she says softly. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Kara sighs. Then something hit her. She has to tell Lena how she feels, just not right now. "Sorry I worried you."

"Please don't apologize, darling." Lena says softly, "Just tell me how I can help."

"I don't know if you can." Kara sighs. "But thank you for being here."

Lena reaches out and grabs Kara's hand, taking it into her own, and making Kara's heart stutter, "I'll always be here for you." 


	6. Act I: Scene VI: Hearts and Heartbreaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you ever kiss me?  
> I'm not even half as pretty  
> You gave her your sweater  
> It's just polyester  
> But you like her better  
> Wish I were Heather

A few days pass by and Kara's free to leave the D.E.O room. Only, she has no powers so that's the downside to it all. She has been debating whether or not to tell Lena how she feels and if it's even worth telling her how she feels.

Walking one evening, Kara hears a whisper. She follows it and ends up in an alleyway. Probably an extremely stupid idea when you're a powerless kyrptonian. When she comes upon the alleyway, she sees a woman with a white dress and giant wings. 

"Hello, Kara Zor El." says the woman, "I have been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Kara asks, "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Sophia. I am the Angel of love, as well as your guardian angel." the woman responds.

"What do you want with me, Sophia?" Kara asks, still wary of this woman. 

"I have come to inform you that I have been watching over you." Sophia answers. 

"Well, that's surely _not_ creepy at all." Kara replies with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. 

"I have some news for you, Kara Zor El." Sophia says. "It appears you've been cursed."

"Cursed?" Kara asks, "You mean with this mythical disease that no one seems to know anything about?"

The angel simply nods, "Yes. That is exactly what I mean."

"Why was I cursed? What did I do?" Kara asks. 

"I'm afraid only the God's know that answer." Sophia responds.

"Gods?" Kara asks curiously. "I only know one God, and that's Rao."

"Humans have many different Gods. The Goddess who knows the reason behind you being cursed is Anteros. The Greek Goddess of Requited Love" Sophia explains. 

"Is she the one who can help me be free from this disease?" Kara asks. 

The angel nods, "Perhaps she is, but you must tell Lena how you feel."

"I want to," Kara responds, "But I-I can't. She loves Jack."

"I bring news that Lena Luthor is your soulmate." 

Kara blushed furiously, swallowing a gulp of something she didn't know was crawling up her throat. "I-I don't know if she's my soulmate."

"She is." The angel nods. "You must tell Lena otherwise your death will happen, it is inevitable at this point, according to my sources, you only have a week left."

"If I tell her, I already know it's too late, and one week isn't nearly enough." Kara responds. "She won't ever love me back."

"You never know until you try." Sophia responds. Without another word, the angel disappears. 

The next day, Kara stares at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She stares at her reflection. How could Lena ever love her? Why would Lena ever kiss her? She's not nearly as pretty as Jack is. 

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half as pretty._

She knows she has to tell Lena she's in love with her, but she just can't. She has to though, and with how attentive and caring Lena has been for her, Kara thinks that maybe, just maybe, Lena loves her back.

Kara walks to L-CORP. She knows that's the only time she can snag some alone time with Lena. 

"Kara, darling, what an unexpected but pleasant surprise!" Lena smiles as she sees Kara enter her office. She notices Kara looks fidgety. "Is everything okay, darling?"

Kara's heart stutters every time Lena calls her 'darling' and she feels tears drip down her face.

"Lena-" Kara began, she's shaking, trembling almost and the flower is pounding against her ribs against her will, "Lena, I'm in love with you."

"What?" Lena asks, caught off guard.

"I am _hopelessly, irreversibly, irrevocably_ in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor." Kara says shakily. "I've been in love with you since I first stepped into your office with Clark Kent." she continues, "I'm in love with every little thing about you. I'm in love with your eyes, I'm in love with your smile. I'm in love with your laugh.." 

"Kara." Lena says. She feels her body fight the urge to grab Kara and pull her into a hug.

"I am so madly in love with you, Lena, that I have not been able to think about anyone else but you." Kara rambles on, "I love you with all my heart, and with all I am." 

"Kara, wait, please, please stop." Lena begs. She's shaking now too. 

"I'm in love with how you are so kind to people even though the world is so unfathomably cruel to you. I'm in love with how hard you fight to change the Luthor name. I'm so deeply in love with you." Kara says, "When I'm with you, it feels like magic courses through my veins, so much love and so much passion pumps it's way into my heart." She licks her lips and tastes salt. 

"Kara, I'm sorry." Lena sobs out.

Kara nods understandingly, "I _love_ you, Lena Luthor." she pauses, "But you don't love me, right?" she asks, shaking, "At least..not the way I love you. Not the way you love him."

"Kara, I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt this way about me." Lena sobs, "I didn't know..I don't know..I can't-"

Kara nods again, "I understand, Lena. I knew what you'd say and selfishly I just wanted to finally get it out there." she says with so much pain in her throat. 

"Kara, wait-" Lena says, but Kara doesn't want to hear it. She can't hear it. It hurts to hear. So she runs away, she runs away from Lena, the woman she loves and a soulmate that isn't meant to be.

"Kara, wait! Don't go! Please!" Lena cries out, but Kara runs and doesn't look back.


	7. Act I: Scene VII: Tale Of A Flower.

Kara is running and she doesn't know where she's going but she just keeps running and running. The pain is unbearable. It's like a sword is stabbing right into her lungs and the flower is pounding and pounding against her ribs. She runs and runs, finding herself in an alleyway. Before she knows it, she collapses to the ground, throwing up a multitude of plumerias and blood. Bile burns her throat as she cries out in pain. She swears she can hear the angels and Gods laughing at her. Laughing at her while enjoying their scones and tea. 

"Why did you do this to me! Oh Rao,why are you doing this to me!" She cries as she pounds her fist into the ground, "I'm already in _so_ much _fucking_ pain!" 

Suddenly, a tiny ball of light comes fluttering towards her, and Kara gasps out for breath. 

"Hello?" She speaks, hoping someone would be there to guide her.

"Hello, Kara Zor El." Says a woman with golden wings and a thick Scottish accent.

"Who-" Kara chokes out, "Who are you?" 

"My name is Eros." The woman replies. "Goddess of love."

"Eros?" Kara asks. 

"Indeed. I am a Greek deity." Eros replies. 

"What is it you want?" Kara asks.

"I must commend you, Kara Zor El. It was incredibly brave of you, my sweet child." Eros responds, "Telling the Luthor woman how you feel."

"It hurts." Kara chokes out, "Every inch of me hurts." 

"I know, child." Eros hums, "Perhaps this will help you." she pulls out a vial of golden liquid speckled with purple petals. 

Kara grabs the vial from the Goddess' hand and quickly removes the lid, swallowing down the liquid. The warm, sweet taste of honey and cinnamon on her tongue with a hint of ginger bread. "Thank you." she says softly.

"Of course," Eros nods curtly and without much emotion. "I'm so sorry that your love was not returned."

"That makes two of us." Kara responds bitterly, "I'm so foolish, I should have known Lena wouldn't return my feelings." 

"My dear child, sometimes it takes years for soulmates to realize the diamond that is right in front of them." Eros coos softly.

" _Enough_ with the " _soulmate"_ bullshit, Lena is Jack's soulmate. Not mine." Kara says in an annoyed tone. "My heart is broken, literally, figuratively and metaphorically and I'm still going to be dead in a week." 

"I apologize." The Goddess bows her head, "I did not intend to upset you."

"Don't you Gods have anything that can get this curse removed from me?" Kara asks. "Anything at all?" 

Eros hums for a moment, "Yes, well, Anteros, the Goddess of Requited Love conjured up a cure many years ago."

"Can you take me to her?" Kara asks, desperate. "Please, I just want the pain to end."

Eros shakes her head, "It is not that simple, Miss. Zor El." The Goddess tells Kara. "I'm afraid that the cure has its consequences." 

"Like what?" Kara asks.

"If you take the cure, shall you choose to, you will lose the ability to love." Eros informs her. "And you will not remember who Lena Luthor is."

"I'll never love again?" Kara asks. "And I'll forget Lena?" 

Eros nods sadly. "Indeed. As well as the consequence that your beloved will face."

"Wait, what will Lena face?" Kara asks. 

"Like many before her, those who have been loved by a poor soul who's been given this curse, she will die of a broken heart." Eros explains. "For one's soulmate cannot survive without the other." 

"Do you know why I was cursed?" Kara asks.

Eros shakes her head sadly. "No, unfortunately I do not. Only Anteros knows the reason." 

"Why did you come to see me? I thought the angel of love was my guide." Kara asks. 

"She is," Eros nods, "I am merely a messenger for her." 

"Is there anything else I can do?" Kara asks.

Eros shakes her head sadly, "I'm sorry Kara Zor El, but there is not."

"So I am just going to die, then." Kara laughs bitterly.

"I am not one who can answer that for you. For it is up to you if you shall take the cure or not." Eros tells her.

Before Kara can respond, Eros is gone. Kara sighs. The pain is still intolerable that she quickly dials Alex.

Alex rushes to Kara's aid and has Kara carried to the D.E.O on a stretcher. 

"What happened?" Alex asks, she looks apprehensive.

"Nothing happened." Kara lies.

"Don't lie to me, Kara. It's written all over your face." Alex says, "Plus, a part of me felt something. I felt cold."

"What do you mean?" Kara asks.

"She means she felt your pain." J'onn says as he walks into the room where Alex is conducting a check up. .

"How would Alex feel my pain?" Kara asks J'onn.

"I don't know, but she just did." J'onn responds. 

"Kara, please tell me what happened." Alex begs.

"I told Lena how I feel." Kara says.

Alex's face falls. "Oh Kara.." 

"I'm so stupid." Kara laughs wetly, "Of course Lena would never love me. She's in love with Jack. Her soulmate."

"Kara, telling Lena, was very brave." Alex says as she commends Kara. 

Kara shakes her head, "I was better off never telling her and pining and yearning in secrecy." 

Alex kisses Kara's temple. "I'm sorry."

Kara shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I don't know how you were able to simultaneously feel my pain, but I'm sorry. I never intended for you to." 

Alex shakes her head, "Don't apologize. Just go straight home, and I mean it, go home and get some rest."

Kara nods, "Okay."

Several days pass by and Kara's counting down the days to her death. The day she's supposedly going to die rolls around and there's a knock on her door. She gets up to open it. And there stands Lena Kieran Luthor. Looking as ethereal as ever. 

"Lena.." Kara says softly, "Hi."

"Hey Kara." Lena says, "May I come in?"

Kara nods as she allows Lena to enter. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last week.." Lena began, "Kara. I-"

"You look beautiful." Kara says, cutting Lena off, "You always look so beautiful, Lena."

Lena blushes, a coat of red covers her cheek. She has no words. 

"I meant everything I said, Lena." Kara tells her, "I'm in love with you, and I know you only cherish me as a friend and that's okay." 

"Kara." Lena says, but Kara's still speaking.

"You and Jack found each other again and that's what's important to me. You being happy. You're in love with him and he's in love with you." Kara continues. "What kind of friend would I be if I got in the way of that?"

Lena shakes, she's both touched and hurting from the words Kara speaks. "Kara.." she begins, "I'm hosting a gala tonight. Can you make it?"

"For you?" Kara asks, "Anything."

Lena smiles as she grabs Kara's hand, making Kara's heart stutter. "Thank you."

Later that night, Kara arrives at L-CORP wearing a light blue dress. She spots Lena and Jack and groans in pain, but evidently fights it off. She has to be strong. For Lena. For Alex. For herself. 

"Kara." Lena smiles, she looks stunning, she's wearing a red dress, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad too." Kara replies. 

"Care to dance?" Lena asks.

"Me?" Kara stutters out.

"Only person I'm talking to." Lena smiles. 

"Okay.." Kara responds nervously. 

Kara and Lena move to the center as the music plays. "You look stunning." Kara says.

Lena blushes again, "Thank you."

"I mean it," Kara tells her, "You look ethereal."

Lena's blush darkens, "You're going to make me blush, Kara."

"I only tell the truth." Kara replies. 

"Can we talk about last week?" Lena asks.

"No, I'm sorry, but it's too much to bear." Kara replies.

"I understand," Lena nods sadly. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here." 

"Of course." Kara nods. She just knows there's no _'next time._ ' 

"Thank you for dancing with me." Lena says.

"I'd do anything for you." Kara tells her. 

When the music stops playing, Kara spins Lena into Jack's arms. 

"Kara-" Lena says, but Kara walks away.

Kara runs out of the gala and finds herself running without any knowledge of where she's going. Ironically, she finds herself in the alleyway of where she was first told she'd been cursed. She falls to the ground, throwing up flowers and bloody petals. Bile burns her throat again as she bleeds through her dress. A tiny ball of light flies around in her face.

"Hello?" She says, "Eros, is that you?" She looks up and sees a Goddess, but not Eros. "You're not Eros."

"Indeed." The Goddess responds, "I am not."

"You're Anteros, aren't you?" Kara asks, and the Goddess nods, "Why is it you cursed me?"

"Do you know the Origin of the Hanahaki Disease, Kara?" Anteros asks as she kisses her finger. Kara shakes her head. 

_"It was over 500 years ago, a wizard named Aqium was in love with a beautiful witch named Elomaev. Elomaev was arranged to marry a powerful Warlock by the name of Gustav, he was a rich, powerful curt man, who had a temper.. Little did Aqium know, Elomaev loved him back. His love was returned but they could not be together for Elomaev was Gustav's wife-to-be and Aquim was Gustav's pupil or his student. Gustav grew suspicious of Elomaev and Aquim. While consumed with dark magic and the devil Adriel as well as the evil Goddess Hecate, whispering insecurities into his ear , Gustav placed a simple curse on Elomaev. Should her love for Aquim be real, upon her death, a flower shall bloom out of her."_ Anteros explains. She pulls out a vial of a silvery liquid speckled with purple and pink petals. _"One day, during a secret meeting, Elomaev was killed by a tigress, upon her death, a flower bloomed out of her. Aqium found her body and cried to the Gods, cursing at them for taking his love away, Gustav heard the entire thing, the entire confession of their love and in disgust, he stabbed Aqium and pierced his body and Elomaev, piercing them right in the heart. Binding their soul together."_ Anteros continues, _"Then he placed a curse on their reincarnated souls and their twin flames. Facing the same fate over and over again. Falling hopelessly, deeply in love, only to meet the same gruesome ending."_ Anteros sighs sadly, "Do you know what that means, Kara Zor El?"

Gasping for air as she chokes on her own blood, Kara nods. "Yes." she sobs, "Lena and I are connected to Elomaev and Aqium."

Anteros nods sadly, "Indeed, my child, you are." She says. "For You and Lena are their soul." she tells Kara. "Two bodies, one soul." she continues. "I have had the unfortunate task of helping their reincarnated souls and the twin flame cross over to be reunited, but never have they gotten the chance to.."she pauses, "Gustav was disgusted at the love they shared. Disgusted and appalled they dare to love in secret." 

"But Anteros!" Kara cries out, "I told Lena how I feel. Isn't that enough? It was no longer in secret." 

Anteros sadly shakes her head, "I'm afraid not." She says. "The love must come from both halves of the soul." she moves the cure closer to Kara. "This is the cure, Kara Zor El. It is up to you if you wish to take it." 

Kara, shaking, reaches up and grabs the vial, just before hunching over and throwing up plumerias. She groans in pain and trembles violently. Before she can get another word, Anteros is gone. Just then, Sophia appears. Kara looks up at the angel and cries.

"Oh Sophia." Kara sobs, "I love Lena so, so much, but the pain is too much to bear. What do I do? Oh what do I do?" 

"You must decide." Sophia says with tears glistening in her eyes, "For it is almost time." 

Kara throws up another abundance of flowers, crying out in pain. She feels the world standing still and she feels the last petal fall. She can hear angels weeping. 

**_Fade To Black._ **


	8. Act I: Scene VIII: Death Of My Lover.

Lena dawns on the reality of Kara being in love with her as she and Jack dance on the dance floor.

"What's on your mind, love?" Jack asks.

"Hm?" Lena asks, being pulled out of her thoughts, "Nothing, nothing at all." but something about dancing with Jack feels less than warm. She misses looking into Kara's beautiful blue eyes and melting into them. She misses their lunch dates and laughing until her ribs hurt. She even misses and would prefer- to dance with Kara than Jack. The man she loves.

Kara's words replay in Lena's mind,  _ "You and Jack found each other again and that's what's important to me. You being happy. You're in love with him and he's in love with you." Kara continues. "What kind of friend would I be if I got in the way of that?" _ Lena's touched by Kara's selflessness, but she's also surprised. She basically rejected the most important person in her life and Kara still found it in her to be selfless. Lena finds herself blushing at the memory of how Kara looks at her, so much love and fondness in her eyes, a look that not even Jack gives her. 

"Did I mention you look stunning?" Jack asks. "Absolutely stunning."

Lena smiles and waits for the same blushed reaction, but nothing happens, it only happens when Kara compliments her. There's something about Kara that's special, so special. It's almost as if Kara-

Lena gasps, and she stops dancing, ignoring Jack's puzzled look. Something hits her. It's like an arrow of reality smacked her in the face. It's something to do with Kara. Everything has to do with Kara. She's in love with Kara! Now frantic, Lena's eyes look around for Kara's enticing blue eyes, but she sees nothing. Nothing can soothe her comfort right now until she spots Kara. Her phone rings, so she excuses herself.

"Hello?" Lena answers.

"Lena, is Kara with you?" Alex asks and she sounds apprehensive.

"No, why?" Lena asks, "What's wrong?"

"I-I feel something." Alex says, "I feel really strange and I-I think it has to do with Kara." 

"I'll look for her." Lena says, before hanging up and leaving Jack. Jack calls her name but Lena runs out. 

Lena runs out of the gala and finds herself running, she's running and running until she hears a pained cry.  _ Kara's _ . She runs into an alleyway and finds Kara there, coughing up blood, she's in so much pain  _ and..and there are plumerias blooming out of her mouth. _ There's a woman caressing Kara's chin. 

"Get away from her!" Lena growls. She rushes to Kara's side. "Kara, it's okay. I'm right here." she looks up at the angel. "What the fuck did you do to her!"

"It's too late, Lena." Sophia says softly. "Kara chose not to take the cure. She chose to save your half of the soul."

"Save me? Cure? My half? What?" Lena asks, puzzled. "I-I don't understand." something shines in her eyes and she notices the vial. "Is this the cure?" she asks as she removes the cap.

"Yes, but Kara Zor El-" Sophia is cut off with a growl.

"I don't care what she's trying to do, I'm going to make her fucking take it!" Lena growls, "It's okay Kara. It'll be okay." she says, she tries to pour it down Kara's mouth but Kara refuses. Placing a grip on Lena's arm. "Kara, what are you doing? I don't care what you're trying to save. You always save me, let me save you. Don't be so stupid." Lena growls wetly. Kara uses her free hand and caresses Lena's cheek as she throws up another abundance of plumerias. "Don't be an idiot, Kara," 

Kara uses her free hand to make the sign language sign of  _ "I love you." _ . Just before her hand falls to the ground.

"Shit, no, Kara, no, no, no." Lena sobs out. She takes the vial and pours it into Kara's mouth, praying to the Gods she doesn't even really believe in, that it works. Once empty, Lena tosses the vial far away. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Lena sobs as she shakes Kara's shoulder.

Frantic, she looks around and notices the angel is now leaving. "Wait!" Lena sobs, "I don't know what's going on..or..or who you are but please!" she cries, "Help her! Take me if you need to but please!" she sobs, "I-I love her!" she cries out, she looks at Kara's lifeless eyes and sobs out. "I'm in love with you, Kara. I'm so damn in love with you, you bloody idiot!" she sobs. "Please don't leave me." she chokes out, She buries her face into Kara's chest and cries and cries, crying all the love she has for Kara. "You promised me! You promised you'd always be here for me!" she sobs.

_ "Please, please don't leave me! - You promised!"  _

**_Fade To Black._ **


	9. Act I: Scene IX: My Spiritual Heart.

Anteros, Eros and Sophia watch over Lena cradling Kara and crying over her body. 

"What happens now, Anteros?" Sophia asks, "The love was returned."

"Yes, but it's too late." Anteros responds, "Kara Zor El is dead." she hums, "Eros, did you give Kara the sap from the ambrosia tree?"

"Indeed, Anteros." Eros nods, "Why are you asking?"

"The creator says that the Goddess of Healing,  _ Aceso,  _ created the sap to temporarily heal those of the disease, but it also has a mind of it's own. If it seems a person worthy, it will bless them the gift of immortality." Anteros explains. 

"So, what does this mean for Miss.Zor El?" Eros questions.

"She will become a spiritual divine being." Anteros responds.

"Like, an  _ Angel? _ or a  _ Goddess? _ " Sophia asks. 

Anteros nods, "Indeed. Exactly like that. Kara Zor El is now an angel, an ethereal being." 

"That has never happened before in all of history." Sophia says. "Never once have I been a guide to a future angel."

"I am aware, Sophia, but Kara Zor El is like no other." Anteros responds. "Her love for the Luthor woman is immortal." 

"Did Zeus decide that Kara Zor El is worthy enough to be an angel?" Sophia questions. "He is the _king_ after all." 

Anteros nods, "Indeed. When Aceso created the sap from the ambrosia tree, she intended for Zeus to bless it with a magic of its own. Only can he truly decide who is worthy of being an angel or Goddess."

"What does this mean?" Eros asks, "For Miss. Zor El and Miss. Luthor." 

"It means we are going to watch an incredible love story unfold. Perhaps the most epic love story we may ever witness. For the love they share is so much greater than any love I've ever witnessed in my many years of guiding souls. The curse has indeed been broken and no longer shall their souls suffer at the hands of it, but there's still great danger out for their soul." Anteros speaks. "We must prepare Kara Zor El for the future."

"Yes, Anteros." Sophia nods. 

**_Fade To Black._ **


	10. Act II: Scene I: She Fell From The Skies.

Lena Luthor lies awake in bed, unable to get rid of a feeling she's forgetting something.. or  _ someone.  _ The situation is impossible to figure out. Had Lex been free? Had she forgotten to water her plants? Had she missed a meeting? What was it she is forgetting? A part of her was missing. 

Her phone rings and it's Jack. She sighs, it'd been a week and a half since they'd broken up. Lena was in love with Jack but suddenly, something or rather someone pulled a switch on her emotions and now she's no longer in love with him.

"Hello?" Lena says.

"Hi, Lena." Jack replies. "How are you?"

"I'm doing as good as I can." Lena responds. "And how are you?" 

"Decent." Jack responds. "I just wanted to let you know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you." Lena replies, she hangs up without allowing him to speak anymore. She gets out of bed and starts her day. She feels like something is missing. Something or someone. She just can't figure it out. 

Her phone rings, and it's Alex Danvers.

"Hello Alex," Lena says. 

"Hey, Lena, how are you feeling?" Alex asks. 

"I'm doing alright." Lena responds, then she pauses, "Actually, I have something troubling me."

"And what's that?" Alex asks curiously.

"I feel like something is missing." Lena explains. "Like a piece of a puzzle."

"You feel it too?" Alex asks. "I feel it. I feel it entirely."

Just then, a pod crashes outside of Lena's window. Lena jumps in a startle as she rushes to look out her window.

"What the hell." Lena says,

"What?" Alex asks, "What's wrong?"

"A pod just crashed outside my apartment." Lena replies.

"A pod?" Alex says, "Like a space pod? Like what Superman landed in as a baby?"

"Yes," Lena answers, "Exactly like that."

"I'm on my way."

Alex arrives moments after and Lena rushes out. The pod door opens and it reveals a woman with blonde hair, she's wearing a blue dress, but she's in hyper sleep. Much like Mon El.   


" _Who_ is she?" Lena asks, " _What_ is she?"

"I don't know." Alex says, "But I feel like I know her."

"She's beautiful." Lena comments as her eyes water, overwhelmed with emotions "She's incredibly beautiful."

"Are you crying, Luthor?" Alex asks.

"Shut up." Lena huffs as her cheeks turn a shade of red. "I only tell the truth." 


	11. Act II: Scene II: Woman Of Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and love! it has been such a blast to write this story!

Lena sits on the chair across from the mysterious woman. She has no idea who this woman is, where she came from or what she is, but a piece of her feels drawn, connected, almost. 

"Lena Luthor." Says a voice, and Lena startles, whipping her head around to see a woman with white wings and wearing an all white outfit.

"Who are you?" Lena asks.

"My name is Metatron." The woman replies. "I am the angel of life."

"An angel?" Lena asks. "That is scientifically impossible." 

"No, dear child, it's not." The angel smiles. "I am in fact an angel." 

"What is it you want?" Lena asks.

The angel walks over and caresses the woman's head. "I see you've discovered our secret." 

"Don't touch her." Lena says protectively.

"Relax, Miss. Luthor." Metatron says with a smile. "I am merely checking to see how she is doing."

"How do you know her?" Lena asks. "Is she an angel too?"

Metatron nods. "Indeed, she is."

"What's her name?" Lena questions.

"I'm afraid that is information only  _ she _ can give you when it's ready to be given." The angel informs Lena. "There is darkness out to get her."

Lena's blood runs cold, chills run down her spine as she gets goosebumps. "What do you mean?"

"I was informed by the Goddess of spirits . Daemones, that there is a dark spirit after this woman's soul. Or rather. Her half of her soul." The angel explains.

"Goddess?" Lena asks, "You mean like  _ Greek Gods and Goddesses _ ." 

Metatron nods. "Indeed. I am merely Daemones messenger." she speaks, "There is an oracle that speaks on the danger that her half of her soul is in," 

"What do you mean half?" Lena asks, "Are you speaking of twin flames?" 

"So you've heard about them?" Metatron asks with a nod. 

"My brother Lex was obsessed with the idea of twin flames before he went mad." Lena replies with a nod.  


"This woman's twin flame is someone who is unaware of it." Metatron speaks. "The oracle speaks of a dangerous truth. If her soul is not reunited with its other half, she will face a gruesome fate." 

Lena feels chills go down her spine again as her eyes land on the woman, "What can we do?" she asks. She turns her head back to ask the angel, but she's gone. 

Hours pass and the mysterious woman has yet to wake up, then to Lena's surprise, she does.

"Who are you?" The woman asks, "Where am I?" 

"My name is Lena," Lena replies. "You're in a safe place."

"How can I trust your word, Lena?" The woman asks. 

"Believe me. You can." Lena reassures her. "You're somewhere safe. What is your name?"

"Kara," The woman answers, "Kara  _ Kent. _ " 

Lena nods, "Well, Kara Kent. Can you tell me what you last remember?"

Kara shakes her head, "I cannot remember a single thing."

"It's okay. You will get help." Lena tells her.

Just then, the door opens and Alex walks in.

"Oh, you're awake." Alex says, "My name is Alex Danvers."

"I'm Kara." Kara replies. "Kara  _ Kent. _ " 

"Well, Kara, you're safe here. I promise." Alex tells her, "Do you mind if we run some tests on you?"

"Tests?" Kara asks, her eyes shifting warily. "Like a science experiment?"

"No," Alex shakes her head, "Not like that at all."

"What kind of tests, then?" Kara asks. 

"Merely to see your labs." Alex replies. "Will that be okay, Miss. Kent?"

Kara nods, "Yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! While my story is mostly original, I'd like to give huge props to another hanahaki au I read that inspired this one! Especially with the mythological aspects. I was incredibly inspired and with my own love for Greek Lore and other mythological stories, I gladly created this!.


	12. Act II: Scene III: Truth Of A Budding Rose.

After some tests are done, Alex offers Kara some graham crackers and a juice box to soothe her hungering stomach. She steps out to speak to J'onn.

"What is she?" J'onn asks, "Lena said she landed in a pod?"

"Yes," Alex nods, "But I don't think she's an alien. Clark Kent is supposedly the last Kryptonian." 

"Well, we don't know that, do we?" J'onn asks. "What do the test results say?"

"She's  _ definitely _ not human." Alex replies. "Her DNA is crazy, J'onn, I've never seen anything like it."

"What do you mean?" J'onn asks.

"I mean the results nearly damaged my computer." Alex replies. "She's like..a spiritual being."

"That's not scientifically possible." J'onn argues. 

"J'onn," Alex says, " _ None _ of the things we do is considered scientifically possible." she tells him, "Look at where we work, J'onn, in a place for extranormal operations? aliens? even you, J'onn. Being a martian" 

"Okay, so you have a point." J'onn sighs, "What do we do about her?"

"What do you mean by 'do,'?" Alex asks.

"Can we trust her? I mean, we don't even know who or what she is." J'onn explains.

"She says she's Kara Kent. Could Clark Kent have a missing cousin?" Alex asks. 

J'onn shakes his head, "No," He replies, "That's not possible."

"Anything is possible," Alex tries to argue. "We need to think of  _ all _ the possibilities." 

"While you do that, we need to find this woman's family. Someone is missing her." J'onn says.

"I don't know, J'onn." Alex says, "A piece of me says she's special and we need her on our team." 

"What part of you says that?" J'onn asks. "Agent Danvers, don't get too attached." 

"I'm not," Alex says, "I just have this..this  _ feeling _ , J'onn. It's like I know her but I don't." 

"She's not the only one," Says a voice. The pair turn around to see Lena walk out of the room. "I feel it too."

"See?" Alex says, "We're not the only ones who feel it, J'onn. This woman is special." 

"Alright," J'onn says, "See what she can do. Train her. Find out her abilities. If we can figure out what she is, we may be able to help her hone her skills."

"That's the answer I was hoping you'd say." Alex said with a smile. 


	13. Act II: Scene IV: A Familiar Feeling

Weeks pass by and Kara is exceptionally skilled at fighting. She can quickly pick up on the skills of self defense, follow and memorize Alex's skills and maneuver around like someone who'd fought before. 

"Geez." Alex says as she and Kara are training, "Are you sure you're not a professional fighter or something?" 

"I'm not," Kara replies as she dodges around Alex's punches, "And I don't know how I'm so skilled at this if I'm being totally honest."

Alex nods as she quickly reacts to one of Kara's power kicks, "You're really skilled for a girl who's never fought."

"Like I said," Kara says as she blocks one of Alex's roundhouse kicks, "I don't know who I am, what I am or where I came from, all I know is I woke up here and that cute girl was in the room with me."

"Cute girl?" Alex asks, "Oh! You mean Lena."

"Yeah, Lena." Kara replies as the two switch gears to blocking punches. 

"You think she's attractive?" Alex asks.

Kara blushes and bites the inside of her cheek, but she nods, "Yeah, very attractive. She's got that boss bitch vibe that I find attractive."

"You remind me of someone." Alex says.

"Oh yeah?" Kara asks, "Who?"

"I don't remember." Alex confesses as she finds herself ducking under one of Kara's punches,, "Someone whose type is exactly like yours. A boss bitch." 

"Well if you remember," Kara says as she blocks Alex's punch, "Let me know."

"I will." Alex replies. "Do you want to take a break?"

"Sure, I could use a break anyway." Kara replies. "Thanks for training with me, Alex."

"Of course, Kara." Alex smiles as she pats Kara's back. 

Hours later, and Kara is sitting and reading when Lena walks over to her.

"Hey, Kara." Lena smiles.

"Oh," Kara says, "Hey."

"What are you reading?" Lena asks.

"I'm reading this fairy tale." Kara replies, "It's about a princess who's in a deep slumber." 

"Interesting." Lena says, "I didn't' know you enjoy fairytales."

Kara shrugs, "I didn't know either."

"Do you have a place to stay after you leave the D.E.O?" Lena asks.

Kara shakes her head, "No." she says, "Unfortunately, I do not."

"Well, I have a spare room." Lena tells her, "You're more than welcome to stay with me until you're back on your feet."

"I couldn't intrude." Kara replies shyly.

Lena shakes her head, "It wouldn't be an intrusion at all."

"Are you sure? What about your husband or partner? Would they mind?" Kara asks.

Lena laughs, "I am not exactly the husband type." she says, "I'm 100% single." 

"A beautiful woman like yourself?" Kara asks.

Lena blushes and a familiar feeling bubbles in her stomach when Kara calls her beautiful. "Yeah, I guess I have yet to find my perfect partner at a game night." 

"What is this game night you speak of?" Kara asks curiously.

"It happens every week, we gather at someone's place and engage in a family friendly event of whine and board games." Lena smiles. "This week, I'm hosting it." 

"Could I join you?" Kara asks curiously again.

"You're more than welcome to. If I have any say, you're a part of this family already." Lena smiles.

"Thank you, Lena." Kara smiles.

"Of course." Lena replies.


	14. Act II: Scene: X: Michael

Everyone gathered at Lena's place for game night. Nia, Kelly, Alex, J'onn, James, Winn. They all gathered for a family night of drinking and classic board games to waste the night away. 

"So, Kara, is it?" Nia asks as she looks at the blonde woman across from her.

"Yes, that's correct." Kara replies.

"Where are you from?" Nia asks curiously.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Kara replies sadly.

"Kara's having a hard time with her memory." Alex explains. "We're trying to help her out."

"Oh," Nia frowns but nods, "Well, hopefully you remember things soon."

"Yeah," Kara replies with a sigh as she furrows her brow. There's a knock on the door, Lena and everyone exchange looks. "I thought you said family game night was a small group."

"It is." Lena replies. She gets up and answers the door. "Hello, can I help you?" 

"Pleasure to meet you, Lena Luthor." Says a woman's voice, "Name's Michael."

"Right…" Lena says, "What can I do for you, Michael?"

"It's actually what you can do for me." Michael replies. "I seem to be missing my half sister."

"Your half sister? I think you have the wrong apartment." Lena replies.

"No, no." Michael replies. Her head turns to Kara. "She's right there."

"Me?" Kara asks, "I'm your half sister?"

"Well," Michael pauses, "Something like that." 

"How can I trust your word?" Kara asks suspiciously.

"You woke up in a strange place with no memories of who, what or where you are." Michael began, "You feel like an outsider, you have no real place."

"How did you…" Kara's voice trailed. 

"Look, Michael, or whoever you are." Lena began, "I'm going to need to ask you to leave before I-" and Lena passes out once a bright flash of light hits her face. 

"Lena!" Kara cries out, she rushes to Lena's side, glaring at the woman, "Okay, who the hell are you?"

"Like I said, my name is Michael." Michael replies.

"Well,  _ Michael. _ **_"_ ** Kara spits out venomously, "I'm going to need you to leave before I call the police." 

"No can do, Kara Kent." Michael replies. "I was asked to come and get you."

"By who?" Kara asks, "How do I know you're really my half sister?"

"We're not exactly sisters at all." Michael replies. "You and I are just under the same ruler."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kara yells out. 

"You're an angel." Michael replies. 


	15. Authors Note

Hey guys, I'm taking a short break social media, and while this website doesn't count as such, I'm still taking a short little break. I will be back to update this story soon. thanks for all the love and feedback. feel free to comment any suggestions below. Alex-

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts! and be prepared for a lot of angst.


End file.
